Movie Date
by Seb James
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton!verse! Julian asks his blonde boyfriend out on a date, but it turns out a little unexpectedly... Fluff! Julian/Logan, Jogan. Rated for language.


**Hey all :) Sebastian here with a Jogan one-shot!**

**I feel like a hypocrite writing a one-shot because I myself am not a big fan of one-shots and tend not to read them because they leave me longing for more xD If I read a one-shot it either has to be pretty long or a really good one someone tells me I should read. Otherwise I don't even look twice at even the summaries! Still, I selfishly hope people will read and love this! Haha!**

**Also, part way into the story there's a scene that talks about a movie theatre. I honestly have been to few movie theatres myself as I live in a very small city in Canada and we only have one tiny, tiny theatre. So I tried my best to write based on theatres I've been in big cities, but I have also never been to a theatre in the US (though I'm going to Minneapolis at the end of the month and seeing a movie while I'm there!), so I don't even know what its like there, haha!**

**Well, enough of me rambling! I hope you enjoy the fluffy hilarity of this! **

**As always, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Dalton belongs to CP Coulter and Glee belongs to Fox and whoever else. All I own is the idea of this fanfiction and my random OCs!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Julian Larson-Armstrong and John Logan Wright III got to go out on a date like normal couple their age did. The boy's faces were too well known, too easily recognized, and since the brunette actor was still thought to be straight by most of the public, dates were a little risky.<p>

So, it was a bit of a surprise to his two best friends when Julian asked his blonde boyfriend to go on a movie date with him the following weekend.

Logan's utterly surprised face was one that Julian found both adorable and devastating. Adorable because, well, come on. Catching the blonde off guard? That was a rare event that needed to be treated preciously. And devastating because it hurt Julian to know that he couldn't just take the love of his life out to dinner or even just for a simple walk where they'd hold hands and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. His fame had its drawbacks. The surprise on Logan's face just reminded him how he couldn't be normal.

The actor was brought out of his inner ranting, however, by the aforementioned blonde's sweet voice. "Er, Jules-" he shot a bewildered look at the third person at their table, Derek, who just shrugged, "-you might be seen with me…"

That just broke the brunette's heart. He was ashamed of Logan – quite the opposite, actually – but it still hurt them both that he had to hide their relationship as if he was. Still, the talented Stuart hid his feelings behind a warm smile.

"If anyone recognizes me (which they probably will, I mean look at me)-" the teasingly cocky smirk that followed earned him two punches in the arms. "Ow, that hurt… anyways, if anyone recognizes me, we'll just play the friend card. 'Hey, random adoring fangirl/boy! Meet my best friend, Logan. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a movie to watch – fine, I'll sign your random clothing item/body part… run along now!"

Logan and Derek looked at each other, obviously unamused by their famous friend's crazy, over-the-top antics.

Seeing the boy with beautiful, radiant, shiny blond hair (_Little off topic there, Julian…_ he scolded his mind), Julian immediately turned his cocky smirk into a pouty frown. He grabbed one of Logan's hands in his and looked him straight in the eye before whining, "PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE, Lo? I just want to have a normal night out with my amazing boyfriend. Once the lights dim, we can hold hands and sit really close and share popcorn…please?"

His voice had changed from obnoxious whining to hopeful pleading somewhere in his mini speech and it just melted Logan's heart.

Seeing the softening of the prefect's features, the third boy started to disagree, "Look, guys, I don't think this is a g-" only to be cut off by the blonde menace himself.

"Okay, Jules, if it really means that much to you, we can go."

Derek sighed defeatedly and Julian jumped from his seat, throwing his hands up and cheering loudly (which scared a group of freshmen so much that one fell from his seat) and then attacking his boyfriend's face with gleeful kisses, not even caring that there were quite several other groups in the library. Logan just laughed quietly at his best friends' shenanigans. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was looking forward to this just as much as Julian.

.*.*.*.

And so, Julian was practically buzzing with anticipation all day the next Saturday. _Only 5 more hours and I'll be on my date with Logan! Only 2 more hours and I'll be on my date with Logan! Only 45 more minutes and I'll be on my date with Logan!_

That's what found the usually calm and composed Julian Larson sitting in the Stuart House common room, bouncing anxiously with a huge grin on his face. The brunette beside him tried in vain to calm him down.

"Jeez, Jules, it's probably a good thing you two don't go on many dates if you act like _this_," Derek sneered with a roll of his eyes.

Julian shot the athlete a glare. "You and I both know that it means more to us than other couples _because _we don't get to go out often. It makes it something exciting to be savoured. So excuse me for being absolutely fucking _ecstatic_ about getting to take Logan out because he deserves it!"

His little rant earned a couple glances from students that were trying to study nearby (surprisingly, there weren't many. Wasn't this Stuart house?) while Derek just rolled his eyes again. "He's turned you into a sappy, lovesick puppy, Julian," he retorted with a laugh.

Julian's witty comeback never left his mouth because Logan walked into the common room at that moment wearing a simple pair of light, slightly skinny jeans and a red and white striped polo. ("Stuart house FTW!" was all he had calmly shouted when his friends had first seen it.) It may have been casual and Julian's opinion may have been biased because he was excited and the blonde _was_ his boyfriend, but the actor still thought Logan was the most beautiful thing in the world at that moment. Well, he always thought Logan was the most beautiful thing in the world, but that wasn't the point and he'd never admit it in front of their best friend, let alone the whole common room.

The actor soon realized that the athlete and prefect were giving him odd looks. He had been staring, eyes wide and mouth gaping, at Logan since the blonde had entered the room. Hasty to seem as if he didn't just act like a fish out of water, the brunette stood and quickly tried to think of something smart and witty to say like he always did.

All that came out was, "Er – h-hi, Lo…"

_Real smooth, idiot._

Derek voiced Julian's thoughts with nothing but a chuckle and a snort as a sly grin spread across Logan's face.

"Little tongue tied, Cat?" the blonde prefect teased, swaggering across the room to where the actor had frozen in spot. Logan stopped a mere foot in front of the other boy, eyes narrowed mischievously. He leaned in to whisper seductively in the boy's ear, but still refraining from touching his boyfriend, "Glad to see me?" Logan felt the brunette's hair tickle his cheek as the flustered boy nodded vigorously. The prefect chuckled lowly in his ear, sending a shudder down Julian's spine. Logan leaned back so his face was mere inches from the actor's, gazing with hooded eyes into the brunette's wide ones. "Yeah, I bet you are…"

When the blonde spoke, Julian felt his hot breath over his face. He swallowed thickly and his eyes fluttered shut, but when he leaned in to capture the blonde's lips with his own, no one was there.

His eyes flew open to see the object of his desire standing several feet away, grinning triumphantly. On the couch, Derek was doubled over and shaking with laughter. "You-your face, Jules! Oh my god, tha-ha-hat was priceless!" Julian just glared at his so-called 'bet friend' before turning to see if anyone had been watching (everyone was too engrossed in their work and coffee. Such Stuarts.) and then sending an icy scowl at his boyfriend.

"Y-you stupid… Giant Squid of Ignorance!" the ever-eloquent actor hissed.

Logan merely raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ignorance? Oh no, baby, that was pure confidence you just experienced." The statement earned another round of laughter from Derek and an annoyed sigh from Julian.

"Come on, let's just go," Julian huffed grumpily before storming out of the Common Room. Logan sighed and sent an eye roll in Derek's direction before turning around and jogging after the obviously irritated actor.

When the blonde caught up, Julian was just getting in the cab that was sitting outside Dalton's gates. Logan ran around to the other side and got in while his boyfriend was telling the driver where to go. "Jules," he started softly, turning and resting a hand on the angry brunette's. "We were just joking around, baby. Please don't take these things so seriously, you know as well as I do that you do the same type of things all the time to Derek and I. Take a joke, hey?" He gave Julian's hand a gentle squeeze while reaching up to brush a stray piece of brown hair out of his face.

Julian exhaled softly, just now realizing he'd been holding his breath, and turned to look Logan in the eyes. "I just want tonight to be special for you, for us both. It may just be a movie date, but we can never go out and I just wanted tonight to be sweet and something we'll remember and smile back on…" He lowered his eyes as a blush hinted on his face.

Logan's expression softened considerably and he used the hand that wasn't holding his boyfriend's to cup said boy's chin and tilt his head so they were looking at each other again. "I'm sorry, Jules. You know I love you, it's just how I deal with things and you know its how you tend to deal, too. But, I'm sorry, I was out of line earlier and I promise to make it up to you, okay?"

The actor hesitated only a moment before nodding and smiling softly. Logan grinned and brought his boyfriend's hand to his mouth to lay a delicate kiss on it.

The two sat the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, sneaking happy glances at each other and holding hands the entire way. When the cab arrived, they fought (typical of the two) for a moment about who was going to pay before agreeing that Logan would pay for the cab rides to and from the theatre while Julian paid for tickets and popcorn, since he'd been the one to ask the prefect on the date.

When it came to having to get out of the car, however, they ruefully had to let go of each other's hands and Julian pulled his hood up and put his sunglasses on – while Logan teased lightly about having to look strange wearing sunglasses inside.

As Julian stepped on to the sidewalk, unconsciously pulling his hood closer around his face, his hand itched to be back in Logan's; back where it belonged. Instead, he settled for giving his boyfriend a sad smile over the top of the cab before nodding his head towards the cinema entrance. The actor turned and headed inside and to the ticket machine – going to the booth and paying for both tickets with Logan standing right there would raise eyebrows – to get their tickets and pre-pay for a medium popcorn and two drinks.

The handsome brunette turned to the blonde and handed him their receipt, as well as one ticket. "Can you go get the snacks while I find us seats? I don't want to risk anyone seeing me," he flashed another rueful smile at the prefect, who immediately returned it. Both had bittersweet expressions.

That is, until Logan looked at his ticket. "Oh my god, Jules, The Change Up? You're taking me to a Rom Com? How corny is that!" The blonde started laughing.

Julian stared at him in surprise for a second before a huge grin threatened to split his face in half. "That's what you get for letting me choose the movie, Lo! What can I say, deep down I'm a hopeless romantic," he teased, sighing dramatically before joining in the singer's laughter.

"Okay, how about you get those snacks and I go snag us some seats in the back of the theatre, yeah?" Julian smirked once they settled down. When his boyfriend nodded, the actor reached out and squeezed his arm lightly in a gesture that seemed nothing more than friendly to everyone else, but meant more to them.

.*.

Julian did just as he told Logan he would and got two seats in the very back, where they'd be less likely to be disturbed.

The theatre room that their movie was playing in wasn't overly crowded, but there was a fair number of people there. Still, Julian hated having to wear sunglasses in the already dim room. He glanced around carefully before pulling them and his too-warm hood off. Then, he slouched down in his seat and played games on his iPhone until Logan got there.

The actor was so engrossed in a very heated game of Angry Birds ("Come on, you stupid Red Bird, don't you do anything?") that he didn't notice the blonde Stuart until he was whispering, "You ask me on a date and then play with your phone all night?" right in the brunette's ear.

Julian jerked in surprise, nearly dropping the device, before glaring at the other boy. "Jesus, Lo, don't fucking scare me like that!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. Catching himself, he lowered his voice and murmured, "and you know what it does to me when you whisper in my ear like that…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked at the flustered look that crossed his boyfriend's face.

The singer's sneer and scoff were cut off, however, by three high-pitched squeals and the pounding of feet up the theatre's stairs.

Caught by surprise, the two boys stared at each other in confusion for a moment before turning to see three grinning faces staring at them (well, Julian) from the seats just in front of them. There, three obviously exuberant teenage girls kneeled on the chairs, gripping the backs tightly in their excitement.

"Oh my god, I told you, Leesha! It's him! It's Julian flipping Larson!" a particularly high-pitched voice squeaked in disbelief, to a defeated sigh from said brunette. The girl who had spoken was on the right of the other two and had long light brown hair that was cut in the ever popular layered-with-side-bangs fashion. If it weren't for her impossibly high voice, she'd be extremely ordinary in the boys' opinions.

All three young girls – they couldn't be more than 16 years old each – sat staring at the famous actor for a moment until the silence was cut by the girls on the left. "Oh wow, you're even more handsome in person!" As soon as she said it, her lightly tanned face turned a brilliant rose colour. This girl had green eyes and choppy, short black hair. Her whole look was edgy.

Julian glanced with wide eyes at Logan, who stared back. The blonde suddenly snorted and a grin broke out on his face. He bit his lip to hold back the laugh that was trying to bubble up his throat. Julian rolled his eyes and turned back to that green-eyed girl (_her eyes aren't as amazing as_ _Lo's, _he noted unconsciously) with his signature cocky smirk. "At least someone thinks so," he winked jokingly and he could swear the girl nearly swooned.

Logan was nearly doubled over in his seat, shaking with silent laughter, at this point.

The third girl that was kneeling between the other two spoke up now. Looking through her long dirty blond bangs with hooded, bright blue eyes, she flirtily stated, "Oh, I think it's more than just her that finds you handsome, Julian…"

That shut Logan up immediately.

"So, Julian Larson, my name is Leesha. This," she gestured to the squeaky brunette, "is Ashley, and she," Leesha nudged the shy, edgy girl, "is Naomi."

Leesha was a very beautiful and exotic looking tan girl. Her skin hinted that she had relatives from some South American country near the equator. She was quite obviously hitting on the young actor.

Julian sent his secret boyfriend a side glance before smiling warmly at the three girls, as he always did with fans. "Well, hello Ashley, Leesha, and Naomi. I'm Julian – but you evidently already know that – and this is my best friend," he nodded to the blonde casually.

By now the prefect had recovered and gave the three a grin that didn't meet his eye. "Hello, ladies, I'm Logan!" he said a little too cheerfully and Julian had to stifle a laugh with a fake cough at his boyfriend's obviously jealousy.

The three girls greeted the singer before Ashley suddenly squealed, "Oh-em-GEE, is he your boyfriend, Julian?" Before the brunette could do anything more than just stare at her, mouth gaping, however, she turned to the other girls. "See? I knew he was gay, I so told you two! Now stop flirting with him, Leesha!" she smacked her friend's arm lightly.

Before Julian or the other girls could respond to the sudden exclamation, Logan was chuckling softly. "I may be into guys, ladies, but me and Jules here are just friends from school," he lied smoothly with a smirk that rivalled the actor's. Despite how the blonde could easily fool strangers with the smile, Julian could see the envy still present in his eyes. The brunette frowned slightly but turned back to the females to see Leesha watching him seductively.

"Well, in that case, how about I give you my number, sweetie?"

Julian felt the muscles immediately in his boyfriend's arm tense against his.

"Oh, um, you see, I don't really… get in-involved with my fans, Leesha… uh, sorry…" he denied hastily, looking over at the blonde boy a little desperately.

That caught the exotic girl's attention. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the actor and singer before gasping. "Oh my god, you two _are_ together! That's so cute!" she gushed. She turned to her friends and started raving about how adorable the couple were while Julian stared in shock (it seemed he was doing that a lot lately).

"Whoa, what? No, no, we're j-just friends!" Julian denied a little too quickly before taking a deep breath. "Look, can I just sign something for you and watch the movie with my _friend_? The previews have already started."

So, after signing arms and bags and notebook pages with the sharpie he had learned to carry with him at all times, Julian was alone with his boyfriend again.

The brunette sighted heavily and let his face fall into his hands. "I'm so sorry, Lo… I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I-I don't know why I can't just tell everyone the truth; shouldn't they still like me? I'm still me, just hopelessly in love… with another guy… this is all my fault, I'm sorry…" His rambling apology was quiet, but Logan still heard him over the preview of some random movie.

"Hey," the blonde rested one hand of the actor's back and used the other to pull one of the hands on the other boy's face free to hold in his. "I get it, baby. It isn't your fault that some girls can't keep their noses out of our business. I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating and I still agreed to it because you're the best thing that has even happened to me." It wasn't often that Logan said something like that, so vulnerable, so Julian looked up to his face and the prefect smiled a genuine smile. "Now, an we please watch the movie?"

The actor smiled back and Logan pulled both hands away, to Julian's disappointment, only to place his right hand (which had been on Julian's back) in the other boy's left. They both sat back in their chairs, but leaned too close to each other to look like 'just friends'.

"I just wish I was the man you deserve," Julian said quietly just as the movie started.

Logan looked over at him in surprise before sighing softly and kissing his brown hair. "I love you and I know you love me. That's more than I could ever hope to deserve."

"You deserve the world."

.*.

By the time the movie was half way through, the two young boys were laughing, throwing popcorn at each other, teasing one another, but still holding hands on their shared arm rest.

When it was over, the two grabbed their things and hurried to the back exit of the cinema in an attempt to avoid more fangirls. As it would already be dark outside, Julian didn't bother with his disguise as the two want outside, still joking around.

Just as they were opening the back door, Julian huffed playfully at something Logan said and the singer leaned down to kiss his cheek with a laugh in apology.

Suddenly, there were bright flashes and the boys' happy expressions were replaced with shock. They looked up to find a small crowd of paparazzi and reporters standing there and the two immediately jumped away from each other.

Julian had a wide-eyed, scared, deer-in-the-headlights look while Logan was looking flushed, astounded, and slightly angry.

"Julian! Is this your boyfriend?" a reporter shouted from the group.

"Wh-what?"

"Mr. Larson, over here! Is it true you're gay?"

"I-I… n-"

"Is that John Wright's son, Logan? Isn't he openly gay? Are you two dating, Julian?"

Julian tried to stammer a response while staring at them in a pure state of panic, but he, and all the reporters/paparazzi were silenced by a sudden shout of, "STOP IT!"

Everyone looked over in surprise at Logan, but the blonde had turned to look at his boyfriend, trying to stay calm.

"Now, Jules, do you want to say anything to these vultures," he shot a withering look at the people before gazing back at the actor calmly, "or would you just like to go home?"

The brunette looked back and forth between the 'vultures' and the singer. He knew exactly what Logan had really meant. 'This can either be your chance to come out or we can leave and let them make up their gossip while we cuddle in my bed.'

Julian saw the hope that his boyfriend was obviously trying to hide with his overly calm expression and he knew immediately how this had to go down. He nodded his head twice, knowing Logan would know what he meant, and walked over to the blonde. The brunette Stuart closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. He lifted his head with fake confidence and started his confession.

"Okay, I'm ready. Everyone, John Logan Wright the third," he glanced over at the other boy and grinned at they eye roll the blonde gave him for the use of his full name, "my boyfriend of eleven months, six days, and-" he glanced at the watch on his wrist before looking back up with a cocky smirk, "-seven hours."

Julian was met by amazed silence and large eyes. "Yes, I, Julian Larson, am bisexual. Now, if you're done prying into my fucking _private_ life, I'd really like to get back to this sexy blonde's dorm room and kiss him senseless! Good day to you!"

Okay, so that last part was completely unnecessary, but in his sudden bout of courage, he just couldn't top without saying _something _completely arrogant and inappropriate. His cockiness was kind of what he was known for.

He knew he'd probably get an earful in the morning and would kind of regret coming out when it was all over newspapers and magazines for the next couple of weeks, but when he looked up at Logan, who was beaming proudly beside him, he knew it was worth it.

There was a few flashes of cameras before Julian saluted to them (which earned another eye roll and laugh from the blonde boy). The actor unwound his arm from around Logan's body, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the alley to the street where the theatre entrance was located. There, he hailed down a cab, got in, and pulled Logan with him.

In the cab, the fake determined and cocky expression faded into both relief and panic. After Logan told the driver to take them to Dalton and the taxi started to move, Julian wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and buried his face in the blondes' neck.

"I don't know whether to be happy or regretful…" the actor mumbled into the sensitive flesh that his face was pressed against. Logan suppressed a shudder at the feeling of the brunette's hot breath on his neck and put on hand on Julian's back while the other stroked his hair.

"If it makes you feel any better at all, I'm selfishly really glad you did it," he confessed quietly.

The actor pulled away just enough so he could look into the brilliant green eyes that belonged to his now not-so-secret boyfriend. "Never think that your happiness is selfish, Lo. It breaks my heart." He placed a chaste kiss on the prefect's lips, merely a peck that left Logan yearning for more.

Sensing this, Julian grinned and winked at his gorgeous boyfriend, "What I said to the reporters? More of a promise to you than anything."

That left Logan squirming in his seat for the rest of the drive. When they finally got back to the Dalton Academy front gate, he anxiously threw more than enough bills at the driver and dragged the now laughing brunette out of the cab, across campus to Stuart House, and up to his room without even acknowledging the multiple people who tried to stop them to ask the blonde a question.

Once they were in the prefect's room and the door was closed, Logan turned to Julian and gazed at him with dark, lust filled eyes before crashing their lips together with intense passion.

.*.

A few hours and multiple make-out sessions (and maybe a few other things *winkwink*) later found two exhausted, half dressed boys tangled up together on a certain handsome blonde's bed, their arms wrapped loosely around each other and eyes closed.

Head against the other boy's chest, Logan heard Julian's breath start to even out. "Hey, Jules?"

"Hmm..? Yea, Lo…" the actor replied sleepily.

"I love you so much…"

Julian smiled in his half asleep state, "I love you, too, Squid. Always have and always will."

Only two thoughts were on the blonde singer's mind as both boys easily drifted to sleep; the first a vow to never let Julian go and to keep him happy for as long as he could, and the second… _Squid?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm not the best writer and there's nothing special about my style xD I guess I didn't pick that talent up from my father (he's an aspiring writer *eyeroll* )! Still, I hope you enjoyed this story!<strong>

**I wanted to write something light and funny and totally fluffy because I needed a break from my other story, which is extremely dark and depressing :P So I hope this made you feel all warm inside! (And I also hope it made you LAUGH YOUR FREAKING ASS OFF! *ahem* :3)**

**Please review! Feedback means the world to me and it makes me love writing fanfiction. I love and treasure all reviews, no matter the length or content. You can tell me how much you like my story or how much you hate it, I just hope you take a few moments to write a blurb about what you think and I'll love you forever xD**

**And may I just say that I am really surprised by how long this story became. By the time I actually got to the main part, the thought that actually stared it all (after the movie in the back alley where they meet the reporters and Jules comes out), it was already longer than both chapters of Connected by Red put together. That's a little sad.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! And congrats if you actually read both ridiculously long A/Ns! Magic cookies for you!**

**Love, Sebastian! *hearts***


End file.
